Till Death Do Us Part
by dramaelfie
Summary: The second story in a little series of TT wedding fics. This one is about Beast Boy and Raven's wedding. Rated for an iffy limo scene. Pairings: BBRae, CyBee, RobStar


"And viola, she is finished."

Raven looked closely at her reflection in the vanity table's mirror. "Wow, Bee. You really outdid yourself." She swiveled around in her chair so that Starfire could see what an hour of Bumblebee's makeup work had done to her. Her transformation brought a squeal of delight from the alien.

"Oh, friend Raven, you simply look magnificent!" gushed Starfire clapping her hands together.

Bumblebee grinned as she capped the tube of lipstick. "Girl, didn't I tell you she would? Ah ah ah, we're not finished yet." she said as Raven attempted to stand up. Bumblebee placed her hands firmly on Raven's shoulders and forced her back into her seat. "We still have to do your hair."

Raven groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do. I know I'm going to wear my hair differently for my wedding." replied Bumblebee firmly as she turned on her curling iron.

"You mean that Cyborg has proposed already?" Starfire made as if to jump out of her seat, but the attempt was thwarted by the weight of her swollen midriff. Bumblebee hurriedly helped her back into her chair. "Not yet, Star. But he will…eventually." She sighed and began putting Raven's hair up. "Any day now…" she muttered half to herself.

Starfire grinned as she patted her enormous middle. "Any day now, just like my babies…"

This caused Bumblebee to almost drop Raven's hair. "BABIES? Hold up, you're having more than one?"

Starfire looked surprised. "Why, yes. I thought I told you at the rehearsal dinner last night."

"Ah, but she was too busy making eyes at You-Know-Who to be paying attention." smirked Raven from the dressing table. Bumblebee put down the brush she was using and placed her hands on her hips. "If you didn't notice, Voldemort wasn't there last night, or were you too busy with your little wonder boy?"

Raven gave her a weird look. "What?"

Bumblebee let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh, come on. You and him were like Mr. and Mrs. Magnet Face-"

"Not that, who's Voldemort?"

"You mean, you've never read Harry Potter? You the reader?"

"No, because it's a children's book and I don't like it."

Bumblebee shook her head and picked up the curling iron again. "Hopeless, absolutely hopeless…"

"Dude, this is the greatest day in all my life. I am about to marry the most beautiful and thoughtful woman on the planet." Beast Boy said to himself as he tied his bow tie. After running his fingers through his hair one last time, he whirled around and headed for the door.

"Whoa, Beast Boy, slow down. The ceremony doesn't start for another hour or so."

Beast Boy skidded to a halt, shoulders slumped. "But I want to marry her now…"

Robin laughed and shook his head. "I had to wait, and so do you." Beast Boy flopped onto one of the lounge's leathery sofas. "Whatever…"

"What are you in such a hurry for, anyway?" asked Cyborg

A faint red tinge appeared on the green face. "Uh, nothing."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Come on Beast Boy, we know you better than that. Now what are you so anxious about?"

Beast Boy groaned. "Okay, fine. Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"You know, tonight. Our…wedding night." An awkward silence followed, until both Cyborg and Robin burst out laughing at the same time.

"Oh, man, BB. You mean you want to get this whole thing over with just so you can sleep with her?" Cyborg roared.

Beast Boy shifted uneasily. "Sort of…but it's not just that. I mean, I can't wait to be with her forever and have kids and stuff. She just means so much to me. And sometimes I just can't believe that out of every other man in this world, out of the much smarter and better looking guys she could have, she choose me."

Robin let out a low whistle. "Wow, Beast Boy. That's probably the most heart-felt thing I've ever heard you say."

"And truthful," added Cyborg, "there are a lot of smarter and better looking guys than you." Beast Boy gave Cyborg a Look, then sat his elbow on the arm of the chair, his head in his hand, deep in thought. "This is the greatest day in all my life. I am about to marry the most beautiful and thoughtful woman on the planet." he said, as if to reinsure himself.

Robin and Cyborg simply rolled their eyes.

"Wow, Bee. I never thought I could do anything to my hair before."

Bumblebee grinned. "That's right. YOU couldn't, I could."

Raven chuckled and turned her head to admire the bun Bumblebee had put her hair in. Soft curls came out in just the right places. "I don't know how I can thank you guys enough…"

"Hon, you don't have to. This is what friends do for one another." Bumblebee gave Raven's shoulder a slight squeeze. "Oh, and speaking of what friends do for each other, what did your wonder boy get for you?"

Raven smiled and summoned a long white box tied with a dark blue ribbon. "These." she replied, unwrapping it to reveal a pair of long, white fishnet gloves, a note placed on top of them, 'To my beautiful Raven. Love BB'.

Bumblebee raised her eyebrow critically. "That's it? I thought he'd give you something like Robin gave Star, you know, some ice."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I've wanted these for some time, Bee. It shows thoughtfulness on his part. And good listening skills." she added, pulling on the gloves "Besides, I have my own jewelry." She motioned to her necklace and earrings.

Bumblebee raised her eyebrows. "And what did you get him?"

"An earring. Why?"

Bumblebee said nothing, but rolled her eyes.

"Hey, y'all. It's about time." came Cyborg's voice through the door. "Thank you for informing us, friend Cyborg." replied Starfire.

"Well, this is it, Rae. When you leave this church, you will no longer be single. How does that make you feel?" said Bumblebee as she helped Raven up off of the stool. "Scared, nervous, anxious?"

"Relieved," answered Raven, hitching up her skirt and walking over to the door, "because you won't be coming along on our honeymoon." Bumblebee glared at Raven before helping Starfire up and walking her to the door. She turned off the lights, shut the door, and turned around to find Cyborg offering his arm to her. She accepted, though somewhat reluctantly.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked as they made their way to the sanctuary. "You seem upset about something."

Bumblebee sighed. "I am."

Cyborg looked down at her. "About what?"

Bumblebee stopped walking and took both his hands. "Have you noticed that we've been dating for, like, five years now?" Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, but I don't see…"

"And that Robin and Star had only dated two years?"

"Okay, I still don't…"

"And Beast Boy and Raven had been together for three and a half years?"

Cyborg looked confused. "What are you getting at?"

Bumblebee sighed and leaned her forehead on his massive chest. "What I'm sayin' is that don't you think it's time for us, too?"

"I still don't…" a look of comprehension crossed his face. "Are you sayin' we should tie the knot?"

"Yes, that is what I was getting at!" Bumblebee looked up at him. "I think we should get married."

Cyborg opened his mouth to reply, but at that instant, the organ began to play, signaling the start of the ceremony. "We'll talk about his later, okay?" he whispered before the two of them rushed into the sanctuary.

"Raven, I want you to know that you mean the world to me. You are the joy in my life, the one thing that keeps me going, the one that stops me from doing stupid things or doing something I am going to regret later. I love you very much, and I will be your faithful husband, 'till death do us part." Beast Boy took both of Raven's hands in his as he said this, never once taking his eyes off of his beautiful bride. The preacher smiled and announced "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The two newlyweds smiled and leaned in for their first kiss as husband and wife to thunderous applause

"Wow, two in one day, who knew he had it in him?" Robin muttered to Cyborg as Beast Boy and Raven ran down the isle hand in hand. Cyborg, however, didn't answer him. Robin looked at him quizzically. "Cy, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, man. I'm fine." Cyborg waved him off. "It's nothin', really. Just somethin' Bee said earlier." Robin nodded. "She wants to marry you."

"How'd you know that?" Cyborg asked, amazed. Robin and Cyborg walked outside. "Eh, Star told me. Bee's been pretty down about it lately. So why don't you?" asked Robin as they waited beside the limo that would take Beast Boy and Raven to the reception.

"Why don't I what?"

"Marry her."

Cyborg thought for a moment. "I don't know, man. It's such a big commitment. And I don't know if I can handle it. I mean, how do you an' Star do it? Keep things goin' an' all?"

Robin crossed his arms. "I don't know, Cyborg. I guess you just take whatever comes your way. And I give up things for her, she gives up things for me, and it all works out in the end." He grinned. "And you know what I think?"

"What?"

"You'd make a great dad." Cheers erupted around them as Beast Boy and Raven climbed into the limo. Cyborg thought about what Robin had just said. It was at that moment that he knew exactly what he needed to do. And to do that, he needed to find Bumblebee…

"Mmm…I can't believe we're really married." Raven snuggled up against her husband, who was gazing at her with a far-off look in his eyes. "Yeah…"

Raven looked up at him. "Oh, all you can say is 'yeah'?" she teased. She caught his eyes and the two drew closer and closer, their lips touched and for one brief moment, the world seemed to stop as the kiss grew fiercer and more intense, their hands traveled to places unexplored…

"Rae, d'you just want to…er, um, never mind." Beast Boy turned away, blushing. Raven cupped her hand under his chin and turned his face towards her. "What is it?"

Beast Boy looked down at the leather seat. "D'you just want to do it…here? I mean, it's a half hour ride to the reception hall…"

"Do wha…Beast Boy, _in here_?" Raven glanced up at the driver. "But _he's_…I can't…"

Beast Boy grinned and flipped a switch next to the window controls. A shade came up, separating the driver from his passengers. Raven grinned. "You beast, you."

Beast Boy waggled his eyebrows. "I know." He moved closer, taking off his tuxedo jacket. "Now," he said in his sexiest voice possible, "where were we?"

"There they are!" exclaimed Bumblebee as the black stretch limo appeared around the corner. She looked up at Cyborg and grinned. "Okay, since I was closest to the approximate number of minutes it would take for them to show up, I get to choose what we're serving for dinner at the reception."

Cyborg laughed. "Fair enough." His kissed his fiancé on the top of her head as Beast Boy and Raven climbed out of the limo, somewhat disheveled.

"What took you guys so long?" Bumblebee asked Raven quietly. Raven flushed and whispered back "I popped a tire." Bumblebee looked at her strangely. "You? But how…?"

"I'll explain later." she said as she and Beast Boy disappeared into the crowd of well-wishers and friends.

Cyborg came up from behind and placed his hands on her shoulders. "That'll be us in less than a year, you know."

"Yeah."

He turned her around and kissed her gently. "I love you."

"…and may you both have a wonderful life together for years to come." Robin raised his glass. "Here's to Beast Boy and Raven."

"To Beast Boy and Raven!" the crowd echoed. After everyone had drank to the bride and groom, Robin opened his mouth to say something else, but Starfire's eyes suddenly grew wide and she frantically whispered something in Robin's ear, making _his_ eyes grow wide. "Um, Rae, BB, we gotta go. Sorry we couldn't stay longer but I think Star's going into labor." Robin whispered to them as he hurriedly got Starfire to her feet, picked her up, and rushed to his car.

"Good luck!" Beast Boy called after them. He turned to Raven. "You know, I was wondering about what our first child is going to be."

Raven swirled her martini around in her glass. "Oh, it'd better be a girl." She took a sip and grinned at him "And I know who to blame if it isn't."

Beast Boy looked at her, confused. "Huh?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you can be so dim." She scooted closer to him, prompting many guests to clink their spoons against their glasses. "And that's what I love about you."

Beast Boy smiled back. "And I love how you are so smart all the time."

"Just kiss already!" someone shouted.

The two looked at each other before locking lips once more.

The End


End file.
